


Time

by ShyGirlHello



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Possible Character Death, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirlHello/pseuds/ShyGirlHello
Summary: Ethan's running out of time to do the right thing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should be working on my other fic but I've been struggling with how I've been writing lately. Anyways, this is an open ending. If anyone wants me to continue with it, I'd be happy to! Reviews are encouraged and accepted! :)

He’s running out time. Ethan’s running out of time to save his best friend and the girl that he’s had a crush on for a year now. They can feel the pulsing of the dark energy being sucked out of the atmosphere around him. He’s got an iron grip on Benny’s wrist, yanking him forward with each rushed movement. Sarah is ahead of him to push Jesse forward who’s running his mouth about how they should turn back and take care of the warlock that’s going to destroy their town.

Ethan doesn’t want to think about what could happen. He just wants to try to beat the clock and make it to a safe space before everything crumbles around him and his life. His heart is hammering in his chest with both fear and exhaustion. He makes a note to exercise more if he makes it through this doom.

Benny stumbles behind him and Ethan’s head spins when he abruptly stops to search back for him. The air is sweltering, causing his hair to stick to his forehead in unpleasant clumps. Benny is on the floor with a heaving chest and blank eyes. Sarah grabs his arm and tries to pull him onward. He can hear some explanation about it being too late for him and that they need to go NOW.

Ethan ignores him and kneels down to his friend. It can’t be too late. He didn’t have enough time to be able to accept that hug Benny had offered earlier that day when Ethan was under the fear-binding spell. Not enough time to tell him that he appreciated him for everything he did to keep him safe. For the years of friendship. Ethan shook him, screaming both inside and out for him to snap out of it and keep going.

Sarah and Jesse had disappeared into some unknown place, but Ethan couldn’t find it in him to care. With every second he was running out of time to tell his best friend that he cared about him. He thought back to how betrayed Benny looked when his own grandma told Ethan how much more he cared for Sarah. It was true at the time and it had taken Benny losing his life for Ethan to realize how much of an idiot he was being. How could he just let go of the one person who had accepted him for who he was. Benny stayed up through endless nights to talk to him about everything under the sun. Video games, life plans, relationships, goals. Anything he said, Benny reciprocated and expressed the same desires.

The room got impossibly hotter and Ethan found it in him to scoop up his friend’s body, his shoulders tensing with the weight on the them. He willed his legs to carry him forward, only concerned with the thought of getting to safety and figuring out how to get his life back together. Sweat from both his and Benny’s body was starting to make everything feel gross and underwater. His ears were clogged from the constant vibration of the air around him and Benny’s weight was getting harder and harder to bare with every running step he took.

Safe. That’s all he wanted. Somewhere safe to get to so he could try to bring Benny out of whatever trance he was stuck under. Ethan ducked under an archway, setting Benny down and sprawling out next to him. They weren’t anywhere close to being outside but with the vibrations getting faster, Ethan had to find the next best option.

Benny made a noise but didn’t move. Ethan hugged him as tight as he could. He thought back to the first time Benny had called him his best friend. How happy it had made him to finally, _finally_ , have a best friend. He’d never taken him for granted until puberty hit. Then, they were both flustered messes over girls and the idea of wanting a relationship. Ethan wished he’d spent more time with him and even Rory. Days had passed that he wouldn’t get back.

He thought of Benny’s face and tired to imagine what he would look like as he got older. It was a constant battle trying to grow up in a town where everything was out to get you. There were times that Ethan was afraid he’d end up in an early grave or eternally sixteen. Now, here he was. About to experience his worst fear imagined.

Ethan hoped that Sarah at least got out safely. Even if Jesse dragged her out of the place kicking and screaming. That had been the goal at first. To keep her safe no matter what. Ethan curled closer to Benny, bracing for impact. It felt kind of nice to know that he’d gotten to know some special people in the world. Also, that Benny didn’t know the end was coming straight for them.

Ethan carded his fingers through the hair at the nap of Benny’s neck, storing it in his memories along with the smell of his laundry soap on his clothes. He could feel Benny’s heartbeat underneath his own chest and the heaving breaths he was still taking. Ethan closed his eyes, thinking about everything he had done to get up to that point.

And with a flash of lavender light, everything went eerily silent.


End file.
